


Prompt: Dueling

by blackwingsblackwords



Series: Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dueling, M/M, but only kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwingsblackwords/pseuds/blackwingsblackwords
Summary: In which a lesson is learned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Prompt: Dueling

"Scared, Potter?" Draco was smirking, confidant and devastatingly sexy. His shirtsleeves were rolled up, exposing his muscled forearms. He made Harry twitch in more ways than one.

"You wish, Malfoy," Harry countered, and threw a nonverbal Stunner at him at lightning speed. But Draco's wand was already up, and the spell bounced harmlessly off his Shield. They circled each other again. Harry aimed a Tripping jinx at Draco's feet, followed immediately by a _Petrificus Totalus_. Draco danced out of the way of the former, and flicked the latter away with an almost lazy wave of his wand. He was laughing at Harry.

"I keep telling you, you've lost the ability to surprise me," Draco shouted delightedly, casually flicking aside another of Harry's curses. "Letting me into your life was the worst mistake you ever made."

"Weird take on a very loving relationship," Harry muttered, but he couldn't help but grin helplessly at Draco's glee. They had never really grown out of their childish need to constantly tease and make fun of each other, it was just that their rivalry had now been turned to more, well, _productive_ activities.

Another _Stupefy_ blocked. Harry switched to his other hand, firing wandlessly in an effort to make himself less predictable, but Draco still countered every one of his curses effortlessly. It was really as if he could read Harry's mind. Harry briefly considered whether he should genuinely be worried about this, but discarded the thought out of hand. Draco was his soulmate, and his intimate knowledge was born out of years and years of knowing and loving Harry. Harry was sure that if their roles were reversed, Harry would likewise have no trouble predicting Draco's attacks. Their trust in each other was just that absolute.

They carried on at an impasse for another ten minutes. Harry was starting to get frustrated, if only because he wanted to go home and fuck his beautifully competent fiancé already. 

Draco, of course, immediately saw where his thought went, because he started laughing again.

"If you want this to end, Harry, just say the word. I keep telling you, you can't surprise me anymore." Then Draco dropped his voice, and his next words were nearly a croon. "You give up now, and we can both go home."

At some point during their circling, they had naturally gravitated towards each other, and were now less than ten feet apart. Harry kept his eyes locked with Draco's when he fired another _Stupefy_ at him. Draco easily blocked the spell, but Harry was already jumping forward, body-slamming Draco and knocking them both to the ground. His hands went around Draco's wrists.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Harry asked his lover, exhilarated.

"That's cheating," Draco was panting, clearly trying, and failing, to be anything but helplessly amused. They grinned at each other, now only a few inches apart, tension so thick between them one could cut it with a knife.

"And that," Head Auror Robards said, "is why Potter and Malfoy are never to be paired as dueling partners."

The rest of the trainees, eyes fixed awkwardly anywhere but in front of them, all nodded rapidly. No one would make this mistake again anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue borrowed from Brooklyn Nine-Nine!!


End file.
